1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to connectors with capacitive coupling between signal conducting portions of the connection interface, which may be compatible with standard telescoping connector interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cables are commonly utilized in Radio Frequency (RF) communications systems. Coaxial cable connectors may be applied to terminate coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Connector interfaces provide a connect/disconnect functionality between a cable terminated with a connector bearing the desired connector interface and a corresponding connector with a mating connector interface mounted on an apparatus or a further cable. Prior coaxial connector interfaces typically utilize a retainer provided as a threaded coupling nut which telescopically draws the connector interface pair into secure electro-mechanical engagement as the coupling nut, rotatably retained upon one connector, is threaded upon the other connector.
Passive Intermodulation Distortion (PIM) is a form of electrical interference/signal transmission degradation that may occur with less than symmetrical interconnections and/or as electro-mechanical interconnections shift or degrade over time, for example due to mechanical stress, vibration, thermal cycling, and/or material degradation. PIM is an important interconnection quality characteristic, as PIM generated by a single low quality interconnection may degrade the electrical performance of an entire RF system.
Recent developments in RF coaxial connector design have focused upon reducing PIM by improving interconnections between the conductors of coaxial cables and the connector body and/or inner contact, for example by applying a molecular bond instead of an electro-mechanical interconnection, as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0129391, titled “Connector and Coaxial Cable with Molecular Bond Interconnection”, by Kendrick Van Swearingen and James P. Fleming, published on 24 May 2012 and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is a large pool of existing cables and/or equipment utilizing coaxial connectors with standardized coaxial connector interfaces, such as the 7/16 DIN connector interface or the like. It may be cost prohibitive to adopt new technologies where such would require replacement and/or re-connectorizing of existing cabling and/or equipment.
Competition in the cable connector market has focused attention on improving interconnection performance and long term reliability of the interconnection. Further, reduction of overall costs, including materials, training and installation costs, is a significant factor for commercial success.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial connector and method of interconnection that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.